


Plucky Padackles Magical Love Bus Tour

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 non AU, M/M, True Love, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: As Jensen gets ready to drive Jared to their last meal at Cioppino's, he remembers their journey so far
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Plucky Padackles Magical Love Bus Tour

Jensen picked up the car keys as they were planning to go to Cioppino’s that evening for their last meal in Van.

Their LAST MEAL in Vancouver.

The end of an era.

The shock suddenly hit him out of nowhere.

He had been keeping it all at bay for Jared’s sake. He knew that if he crumbled, Jared would collapse.

But now, standing here, about to drive them both to the restaurant, he almost staggered under the weight of the significance of this.

In his mind’s eye he could see the first time he and Jared met in Van for the shoot. He had already been enamoured by Jared from the day they had met at the reading some months earlier. All he could think of later that day and the next and the next was that gorgeous young man with the dimples and the bangs and the laughter like sunshine.

 _Too hot to play his brother_ he had told Jason, already in a breathless crush on this sweet boy.

He had understood then why people felt the need to write poems and sonnets to someone’s dimples and eyelashes. There weren’t enough words in his vocabulary to explain why his heartbeat raced and his breath stopped when he even thought of Jared’s smile.

He had been nervous about meeting him again on the first day of the shooting in Vancouver.

_What if he had imagined it all and the reality would not live up to it? Well…that would suck._

He was so prepared to be disappointed that he was simply blown away when he came face to face with Jared once again. _Had the boy grown even more stunning?!_

Jensen remembered that giddy feeling he got around Jared in those days. The way he just couldn’t help himself and despite all his internal reminders to stay calm and take it easy, he had asked Jared out for lunch to Stanley Park at the first possible occasion.

They had become friends, their bond feeling more like a reunion than a new relationship and despite being together for more than 10 hours of the day, they just couldn’t get enough of each other. Once the shoot was wrapped up they hung out together in the evenings. They went to pubs, dinners, long walks……..just unwilling and unable to let the day end and separate them.

Jensen had been very aware that they were probably moving towards something else but he was loathe to push Jared to recognize it. So it was all still very tentative and new and subtle between them….. but that day perhaps someone else saw more than they realized and they were set upon by eight burly homophobic assholes in the restaurant.

Jensen remembers throwing a few punches before realizing that he was not actually Dean Winchester and that the wise thing would be to get the hell out of there.

He had yelled out to Jared and hot footed it to the door, but when he reached there he realized that Jared was still trapped. He went back for him because there was no way he could not.

Just like Dean would never let anyone touch a hair on his Sammy’s head, turns out neither could Jensen let anyone hurt his Jared.

They were still afraid to give it a name but then Jared had casually asked Jensen to move in with him. He had given a long- winded explanation. His house was too big because he had wanted a yard for his dogs…….and Jensen’s lease was up……….and they hung out almost 24/7 anyway……….so why should Jensen waste money on another place……..

Jensen hadn’t even been listening. Every fibre in his being had said YESS as soon as Jared suggested it.

Once they had moved in together, some more barriers had melted away and on the second night itself the movie was forgotten as Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen and Jensen kissed him back with fierce desperation.

Jensen was already head over heels in love with Jared. Besotted. Convinced that this was it. They were meant for each other.

The universe had put them together in ways that was beyond belief

The first kiss, the first night sharing a bed, the first morning when they had woken up together…… soon became a second time… and then too many times to count.

.

He thinks of all those dinner dates, the weekend outings, the cafes, ice cream shops, beaches.

Their local grocery store, the garden where they took the dogs for walks, the pubs, the clothes shops where he had to drag Jared to buy something decent that wasn’t held up by pins.

He wondered if there existed in some dimension a magical bus tour with all the places he and Jared had been to across Van as they discovered each other and their love.

He remembered his stunned panic the day that Kim had taken them aside and kindly pointed out to them that their love would not be welcomed by the powers that be and to be careful.

That evening Jensen had suggested they break up.

“You have your whole life ahead of you Jared.” He had told Jared.

“And I want to spend it only with you Jensen.” Jared had replied.

That was the day that sealed the deal. 

It would be them against the rest of the world. They would not flaunt their love but they would not sacrifice it.

The plucky Padackles would play to win.

.

Jensen remembered that garden café where they had celebrated their quiet commitment ceremony.

He smiled to himself. An invisible thread surely existed-- woven in and around Van-- full of the love they had found and nurtured for each other here.

Becoming emotionally and erotically co- dependant –just like the Winchester brothers.

Jensen knew he was going to miss Dean and he was going to miss Jared’s Sam.

No matter where they went and what they did, this would always be their legacy. In a world full of chaos and prejudice and hatred and conflict, they had found their piece of heaven here on set and in each other’s arms.

.

He wondered if the spirits of memories would always stay here, the place where they found love, the place where he found his soulmate. If in some shadowy dimension, somewhere around the studio, Dean Winchester would be sitting there, ruggedly handsome, drinking beer, looking at his beloved Sammy, smiling when he caught his eye. Sam Winchester would look up from his book and smile back. Secure in the knowledge that they belonged to each other, in every world, in every life, in every story.

“Hey!” he heard some snapping of fingers and blinked as he got back to reality.

Jared was standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his eyes.

“Hey Grampa you ok to drive?” Jared asked with a grin.

Jensen bit back a retort and just pulled Jared closer and kissed him.

“Not that I am complaining about kissing, but …..you ok Jen?” Jared asked him.

“This restaurant we went to for our first date……and now we are going for the last one ……..” Jensen said and trailed off.

“Hey.” Jared said softly with a tender smile. “The last date here maybe. But there will be more dates in Austin. There will be more dates in Toronto. You can move to the Moon Ackles and I will come there for dates. Together forever remember?”

As Jensen smiled back he fancied he could see the Plucky Padackles Magical Love Bus tour weaving golden routes all over the planet and beyond.

The memories of their love, the manifestation of their joy and togetherness was eternal.

The bus tour would always be there. Perhaps to be discovered by others who love, or even those who worshipped their love. He knew there were some folks, hidden, not because they were scared or ashamed, but hidden because they recognized this love as something precious and rare.

He knew they could also see this bus tour-- they had the map and the directions.

So he took a deep breath and held Jared’s hand as they walked out of the apartment.

It was time for one last stop on this route. Last stop in Van.

But the route would be continued elsewhere…….

  


  



End file.
